justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Bunnylove14/Guess The Song: Collection
(CREDIT TO TREXY821 FOR IDEA :D ) Rules I will give random hints about song from the game. Your job is to guess the song! Good Luck :) Songs: 1. Hot Stuff- Guessed by Satoshifan101 ' I have been updated in Just Dance Now, my artist has more than one song in the JD series. and I was released more than 10 years ago. I am not a solo, I am from JD2, I am a duet. 2. '''Love You Like a Love Song- Guessed by RegularCat ' My dancer is wearing yellow, I have two gold moves, both of which are the same move, and I have a mashup, but it's not avaible on all consoles. I from JD4, I am a solo, I'm a female. 3.'' '''Crazy in Love-'' ''Guessed by Master Hydraffe '' My song is covered, my dancer is wearing a dress, and my difficulty is a 3 (Hard). 4. Break Free- Guessed by Cavmaster1128 ''' My dancer is female, there are words in my background, and my artist has more than one song in the JD series. I'm on JD15, I'm a DLC. 5. ''Kiss You- Guessed by Cavmaster1128 '' I have 2 alternate routines, I have more than one dancer in my classic routine, and I came out sometime in the last 3 years. 6. 'Acceptable in the 80s- Guessed by SonGotan25 '. I am in Greatest Hits/Best Of, I am a solo female, I only appear in one mashup, I wear green. 7. 'Take Me Out- Guessed by Ben10xd ' I'm from JD2, my glove color is lime, and my background was used in a part of another background, there are animals in my background, the animals are crabs. 8. 'The Fox (What Does The Fox Say)- Guessed byJustdancingsamuel '''I have both male and female dancers, I have an alternate routine, and I was released in the past two years, I am from JD2015, I am a trio. 9. '''What You Waiting For- Guessed by Oscar liam ' I am a solo female, my aritist also has a song on JD2014, but I am am on a different game, I have a beta element. I am on Just Dance 3 10 'Let's Go to The Mall- Guessed by Piña Ü 'I'm a song from a TV show, I have a avatar on JD2015, I have a diffculty of hard. I am from a solo female. 11. I have an alternative version, my classic glove color is yellow, both of my versions are solos 12. '''Y.M.C.A guessed by Piña Ü I have recycled elements, i'm also in Just Dance Kids, I came out more than 20 years ago. 13. Teenage Dream- Guessed by Satoshifan101 ' I have a remake on JDN that hasn't realesed yet, i'm a solo, my glove color is orange 14. '''Super Bass- Guessed by Fernandezj ' My aritist has more songs on the series, but I was the first. My dancer changes outfits. I have two gold moves. 15. I have a alternate, I have a monthly mashup, my aritist has more than one song in the series. 16. I have a community remix, I was realesed in the past 5 years, my dancer also appears in my background. 17. I have recycled elements, I am not a solo, I have 3 gold moves 18. 'Jai Ho (You Are My Destiny) Guessed byPiña Ü ' I have a remake, I am a solo female, I have a different color for my outfit in my remake. 19. Problem- Guessed by Satoshifan101 ' I appear first on the menu in my original game 20. I don't have an alternate, i'm not a solo, I was relesed more than 40 years ago 21. I have a difficulty of 2, I am a duet, one of my dancers glove color is Midnight Purple. 22. I'm from a play/movie, I am a solo, I have a remake 23.' Jamacian Dance- Guessed by Satoshifan101 ''' My "classic" isn't a normal classic Photos! These photos are edited photos of songs. Guess away :D 2edit2.jpg|B. 3edit3.jpg|C. 12edit12.jpg|L. 17edit17.jpg|P. 23edit23.jpg|V. 27edit27.jpg|Y. 29edit.jpg|!. 13edit13.jpg|Back From The Dead (I deleted this one but now it's back): editedit.jpg|@. 30edit.jpg|$. 31edit.jpg|%. 32edit.png|^. edit26.jpg|*. Correctly Guessed Photos Click a photo the go to the userpage of the person who guessed it! 1edit1.jpg|A. D.A.N.C.E- King Knady|link=User:King Knady 4edit4.jpg|D. I Kissed A Girl- Bunkey580|link=User:Bunkey580 5edit5.jpg|E. Miss Understood- King Knady|link=User:King Knady 6edit6.jpg|F. Get Lucky- Bunkey580|link=User:Bunkey580 7edit7.png|G. Problem- Oscar liam|link=User:Oscar liam 8edit8.jpg|H. Built For This- Oscar liam|link=User:Oscar liam 9edit9.jpg|i. Want U Back- Oscar liam|link=User:Oscar liam 10edit10.jpg|J. Heart Of Glass- JustVladik4kides|link=User:JustVladik4kides 11edit11.jpg|K. Love Me Again-Satoshifan101|link=User:Satoshifan101 14edit14.jpg|M. Digging in the Dirt- Satoshifan101|link=User:Satoshifan101 15edit15.jpg|N. E.T- Satoshifan101|link=User:Satoshifan101 16edit16.jpg|O. Big Girl (You Are Beautiful)- Satoshifan101|link=User:Satoshifan101 18edit18.jpg|Q. Giddy On Up (Giddy On Out)- Bunkey580|link=User:Bunkey580 19edit19.jpg|R. Mugsy Baloney- Satoshifan101|link=User:Satoshifan101 20edit20.jpg|S. Firework- Satoshifan101|link=User:Satoshifan101 21edit21.jpg|T. Pound The Alarm- Satoshifan101|link=User:Satoshifan101 22edit22.jpg|U. Fine China- Satoshifan101|link=User:Satoshifan101 24edit24.jpg|W. Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny)- Tiddles the Ocelot|link=User:Tiddles the Ocelot 25edit25.png|X. No Limit- Satoshifan101|link=User:Satoshifan101 28edit.jpg|Z. Hot For Me- Stanley56|link=User:Stanley56 Edit25.jpg|&. Wannabe- Oscar liam|link=User:Oscar liam Newedit1.jpg|+. Rockafeller Skank- Will07498|link=User:Will07498 Category:Blog posts